¡El sobrino awesome!
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Antonio tiene que ir a pelear lejos pero no tiene con quien dejar al pequeño Alejandro, PurAus tienen la misión de cuidar de la pequeña colonia, sin embargo Gilbert no desaprovecha la oportunidad de influenciar en el al igual que Roderich, cuando Antonio regresa vera lo mucho que su nene a cambiado/ YAOI, PruAus, leve GerMex, Crack, fallas ortográficas-unas que uno no se da cuenta-


Hola chicos... hoy le traigo mi primer fic PruAus (si es que a eso le se puede decir :P), se que debo un fic PruMex pero no me resistí a subir este por que ya tenia la idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho... jeje bueno entonces les dejo algunas aclaraciones:

* No ay tiempo histórico.

* Aun no se disuelve la URSS.

* Prusia aun existe.

* Alemania tiene poco desde que nacio

¡Bien! ahora disfruten de mi One-Shot :3

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**.:: ¡El sobrino awesome! ::.**

_**By:** Evangeline-Darkness12_

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Erase un hermoso y soleado día, España con un semblante de preocupación en el rostro, por ordenes de su superior tenia que partir a pelear contra Francia de nuevo y contra China que contaba con la protección de Rusia, la verdad es que todo aquello le parecía interesante y excitante pero radicaba un pequeño gran problema.

-España… ¿Qué tienes?... as estado muy callado… me asustas – llamo su atención un lindo niño de aproximadament años o más chico de cabello negro, ojos casi rojos y tés morena con un traje estilo español blanco.

-Ah… no es nada Nueva España… es solo que pensaba en algunas cosas de trabajo… siento preocuparte – se excuso de manera exitosa el español… ese es su problema… iba a estar fuera luchando y no tenia quien dejar a su pequeño y querido hermanito – _"Mierda… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo dejarlo solo pero ¿A quien le puedo pedir que cuide de mi niño?... mmm… "_- Antonio repasaba mentalmente su lista de amigos pero se dio cuenta de que la mayoría o estaban ocupados o estaban en guerra hasta que cierto alvino le vino a la mente - ¡Eso es!

-Huuug – exclamo el pequeño moreno confundido.

…

-¡Gilberd! – grito Antonio para llamar la atención de cierto Prusiano que disfrutaba una tasa de te con Austria.

-¡Antonio! – correspondió el saludo el alvino para saludar a su amigo.

-Buenas tardes España – saludo con respeto Austria.

-Buenas tardes Austria… oye Prusia quería pedirte un favor – España se notaba un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que dejaba a su nene a otra persona que no fuera el, pero prefería que un amigo suyo lo cuidase y no que Francia aprovechara un descuido para quitárselo… esa idea le provoco escalofríos…

-Mmm… claro ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Prusia con su enorme sonrisa.

-Veras… es que tengo que ir a pelear y francamente no se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar… yo… me preguntaba si podrías cuidar a Nueva España mientras estoy afuera… - soltó de lo mas nervioso Antonio por si su amigo-hermano le diera una negativa.

-¡Claro! ¡Ore-sama te ayudara con gusto! Kesesesese~ – respondió para su sorpresa el Español cuya felicidad no pudo disimular.

-¡Muchas gracias Prusia! Ya estaba preocupado que no pudieras cuidar a mi niño… oh espera déjame te lo presento… Alejandro ven… - llamo el español, cerca de ahí escondido en los arboles sale Alejandro con un traje elegante (para gusto de Austria) tenía una mirada apenada.

-Hola… mi nombre es Alejandro, pueden decirme Nueva España - se presentó con clase, educación y hasta algo coqueto… sin duda Antonio lo había criado, este último estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano.

-Mucho gusto – respondieron los dos mayores, Antonio se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su pequeño.

-Escucha Alex… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenia trabajo?

-Si…

-Bueno… como me niego dejarte solo en casa le pedí a unos amigos para que te cuidaran hasta que regresara pórtate bien ¿Si? – decía con algo de tristeza… siempre se le hacia difícil separarse de su pequeño.

-Si Antonio… me voy a portar bien – aseguro el menor mientras le sonreía a su hermano mayor y le daba una expresión súper moe que hizo sonrojar a los tres mayores.

-Ay dios… como te voy a extrañar – aseguraba España mientras abrazaba-cargaba a Alejandro como si nunca lo quisiera sé soltar pero lo izo – Cuídate mucho mi niño… - con eso y un beso en la frente España se fue dejando a Nueva España con Prusia.

-Muy bien pequeño me presentare… mi nombre es Roderich… soy Austria – se presento con elegancia y educación impecable el Austriaco.

-¡Yo soy el awesome Prusia! Kesesesese~ – alardeaba el otro, Alejandro miro a los dos pero termino su mirada confusa en el alvino y se atrevió a preguntar…

-¿Qué quiere decir "awesome"? – pregunto algo curioso, a Gilber casi se le sale el alma al escuchar aquello…

-¿Es que no sabes ingles? Creí que al ser vecino de América lo sabrías – respondió algo ofendido, Nueva España arrugo la ceja también algo molesto.

-Antonio no me deja acercarme a Alfred… dice que es un odioso mimado…

-Concuerdo con eso… Arthur lo esta mimando mucho – confirmo Austria a favor del menor.

-Segundo… ¡América es un continente idiota, su nombre es Estados Unidos! – soltó indignado, siempre pasaba lo mismo pero no le gustaba que lo trataran menos - y tercero… ¿Para que quiero saber ingles si soy latino-español?

-Tiene un buen punto – apoyo Austria convencido, Prusia lo miro enojado.

-¿Estas de su lado? – pregunto indignado Prusia.

-Si… - respondió con simpleza.

-¡Pero si eres mi novio! – estallo el alvino ganándose dos miradas: Una sonrojada y avergonzada de Austria y una confusa y traumada de Nueva España.

-Etto… creo que mejor voy a mi cuarto… - susurro Alejandro algo incomodo, los dos mayores al comprender su error asintieron con la cabeza, Prusia le indico su habitación y de inmediato se dispuso a dormir intentando olvidar las imágenes gravadas con acero caliente en su cerebro, a los pocos segundos quedo profundamente dormido…

…

Ya había pasado todo el día y era de mañana, Alejandro se levanto con pereza y se metió a la ducha para cambiarse y bajar a desayunar con Prusia quien ya lo estaba esperando en el comedor.

-Buenos días… - saludo algo adormilado el pequeño con un pantalón negro, unos zapatos de charol también negros, una playera con volantes blancas y un listón rojo como moño… se veía elegantemente adorable.

-Buenos días… - respondió el mayor mirando con un sonrojo por el adorable vestimenta del menor, él no era un pedófilo además de que ya tenia a Austria… pero no podía negar que el pequeño Alejandro era una delicia adorable andante.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunta inocentemente al ver la mirada del mayor sobre el.

-¿Eh? ¡A no! No es nada –responde algo nervioso por verse descubierto.

-Mmm…Esta bien… - dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba un pan y comenzó a comérselo…

…

Era medio día y el pequeño Alejandro estaba jugando afuera en el jardín con los animales del bosque, Prusia disfrutaba de la cálida caricia del sol, hoy Austria no podía ir a su casa por que tenia trabajo que hacer…

-Prusia… - salió de sus pensamientos cuando el menor lo llamo.

-¿Qué pasa Nueva España? – pregunto mientras se paraba de su cómodo lugar y se dirigió al pequeño latino.

-Ayer no me contestaron mi pregunta… ¿Qué es awesome? – pregunto con curiosidad y fascinación el pequeño.

-Veras… awesome quiere decir genial… es decir que yo soy genial kesesesese~ – contesto con orgullo y algo de toque engreído.

-Awesome… -susurro Nueva España como queriéndolo analizar.

Prusia miro un poco a Nueva España, ciertamente el pequeño era una lindura y un amor de niño y se veía que algún día será una gran y fuerte nación como el… tan awesome.

-¡Eso es! – grito de pronto alertando un poco a Alejandro que lo miro confundido.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta algo aturdido por el grito que lanzo el otro.

-Se me ocurrió algo – contesta mientras se agachaba y cargaba al pequeño – Tu de una u otra manera eres como mi pequeño sobrino… ¡Te enseñare y te convertiré en alguien awesome como yo!

-¿En serio? – pregunta algo curioso el menor.

-¡Claro! ¡Ore-sama nunca miente! –aseguro mientras comenzó a caminar sin solar a Nueva España, es más se lo llevo cargando.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto confundido Alejandro.

-Visitaremos a mi hermanito West… creo que se llevaran bien – le contesto mientras seguía caminando cargando a Nueva España.

-Mmm… bueno… - dijo el adorable Alejandro en los brazos de la awesome nación.

…

-¡Hey West! – grito escandalosamente Prusia bajando a Nueva España para cargar al pequeño Alemania que le recibió con una sonrisa (N/A: Alemania de niño era como todo niño inocente que además adora a su hermano mayor)

-¡Hermano! – exclamo el rubio con alegría mientras era alzado por el mayor y le daba unas vueltas, Alejandro miro con una sonrisa la escena, le recordaba mucho a Antonio y a el.

-¡Mira hermanito! Te presento a mi sobrino… ven Alejandro… - lo llamo, Nueva España se acercó algo tímido al Alemán quien lo miro curioso.

-Ho..hola… soy Nueva España… puedes decirme Alejandro si quieres… - se presento algo animado pero aun tímido, el alemán le sonrió de manera simpática.

-Hola soy Alemania también puedes decirme Ludwig – respondió el saludo de buena manera mientras se acercaba al mas pequeño y le mandaba una calidad mirada, Nueva España se sonrojo un poco pero le correspondió el gesto.

-Bien niños jueguen un rato mientras iré a molestar al señorito Kesesesese~ Nueva España después te enseñare como ser awesome ¡Adiós! – se despidió para luego irse dejando solos a los dos niños.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres jugar a las atrapadas? –pregunto Alejandro animado.

-¡Claro! – contesta con una gran sonrisa.

Durante horas los pequeños jugaban como nunca, pero al final ambos terminaron en la cama del rubio durmiendo profundamente, pero justamente en eso Austria y Prusia llegaron, Austria tenia conciencia que no podía dejar a Prusia dos pequeños niños por lo que decidió que lo ayudaría.

Pero en cuanto llegaron se encontraron con la escena más kawai de lo que alguna vez vieron:

Alemania y Nueva España estaban durmiendo de manera profunda abrasados y con una adorable sonrisa.

Austria y Prusia sonrieron con ternura y les tomaron un par de fotos antes de retirarse a la habitación que Prusia tenía en la casa de su hermanito.

A la mañana siguiente Austria fue el primero en despertar parar preparar el desayuno, después se despertó Prusia que fue guiado por el delicioso olor de la comida que preparaba su novio, en cuanto llego a la cocina abraso a Austria por la cintura y le da un beso en los labios tomándolo desprevenido.

-Buenos días señorito~

-Hola… mi amor – lo saludo Rod con una sonrisa dulce, normalmente en público se mantenía al margen de las cosas pero cuando estaba en privado era algo muy distinto y que… aunque el Prusiano podía poner loco a cualquiera… lo amaba con locura.

-Buenos días~ -saludo Alejandro con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la cocina donde Lud lo seguía por atrás.

-Buenos días hermano… buenos días mami jeje – saludo el pequeño alemán a su hermano y al austriaco.

-Lud que no soy tu mama – le regaño Roderich mientras se separaba de su novio para poder servir el desayuno, todos degustaban la comida preparada por la "madre" de Alemania.

-Vamos Nueva España ¡Ore-sama te enseñara como ser awesome!

-De ninguna manera… - interrumpio Austria mientras cargaba a Alejandro – No será un indecente… el tiene que ser un caballero.

-¿Un caballero? ¡Suenas como el idiota de Inglaterra!

-No me importa – le dijo antes de salir por la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de música.

-Tío Rod… ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto el pequeño en los brazos del mayor, con aquel nombramiento Austria paro de golpe.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? – pregunto algo incrédulo.

-Tío Rod… ¿Te molesta? –respondió el morenito.

-No… no me molesta… - le dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… ¿A dónde vamos?...

-A la sala de música – contesto mientras ingresaba a la sala y se encaminaba al piano que había hai – te enseñare todo lo que se…

-¿De música? Antonio me quiere enseñar a tocar la guitarra pero dice que aun soy peque…

-Bueno… tiene algo de razón… pero no importa… entre más pequeño seas mejor entenderás después…

Durante todo el día Austria le enseñaba a Nueva España lo más básico en la música, aprendía demasiado rápido, él era muy hábil, Austria estaba maravillado pues tenía un aprendiz el cual podía influenciar sobre los modales, sobre la música, la importancia de ahorrar (cortesía de Suiza) y más…

Por otro lado Prusia no estaba feliz con que su novio le haiga arrebatado SU aprendiz, pero el aseguraba que aquello no terminaría así…

Durante días Nueva España tenía lecciones de música, modales, repostera e incluso el cómo manejar los negocios y aprendió alemán con Austria, también recibía lecciones de Prusia el cómo ser awesome… y eso significaba pelear, ser astuto, ser traicionero cuando se requería y desde luego como invadir las regiones vitales del enemigo incluso le heredo su típica risita que Alejandro solo suelta cuando hace alguna travesura, dormía, comía y jugaba con Alemania que se había vuelto un gran amigo para el… sin querer el tiempo se volvió años, Nueva España de vez en cuando daba viajes con sus tíos visitando varios lugares… como Turquía (Para disgusto de Prusia pero al parecer Austria era amigo de él), Grecia, Italia (Alejandro se la paso peleando con Lovino y cocinando con Feliciano), Hong Kong (para disgusto de Corea) de paso Taiwán, incluso fue a Rusia… aunque eso fue por equivocación… sin querer mientras estaban en Italia unos traficantes de niños secuestraron a Alejandro por equivocación y lo llevaron a Rusia…

-¡¿Dónde está Alejandro?! – gritaba Prusia histéricamente buscando por todos lados a la colonia de su amigo.

-Debió de haberse perdido el muy idiota – contesto algo molesto Lovino aunque en realidad por dentro estaba muy preocupado.

-¡No digas eso Fratello! – le regaño Veneciano algo molesto y triste a su hermano – España-niisan se enojara o se pondrá muy triste.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! – volvió a decir Prusia – Si no lo encontramos Antonio va a matarnos.

-¡Tranquilízate! Lo vamos a encontrar ya verás…- dijo Austria a su pareja, el también estaba preocupado por su sobrino pero tenía que confiar que él estaba bien… pero en serio tenía que encontrarlo porque si no España los mataría en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Alejandro – susurro Ludwig tristemente y preocupado por su amigo.

Por otro lado Rusia estaba paseando a lado de su hermana Ucrania, los dos hablaban muy animadamente, era de las pocas veces en las que estaban solos sin Belarus, ellos caminaban feliz de la vida, Rusia estaba últimamente muy ocupado pues él estaba cuidando de China que estaba en guerra con Francia y España.

-Rusia-chan… mira – lo llamo su hermana apuntando a un lugar… era una subasta ilegal de humanos… a Rusia no le interesaba mucho eso… pero vio algo que lo extraño, en el lugar principal había un niño de apariencia ya de 10 años, estaba vestido de manera abrigadora pero se podía ver claramente que no estaba acostumbrado al frio.

-Ahora les tenemos este hermoso ejemplar traído del extranjero – hablo el tipo encargado de la subasta – Este pequeño fue encontrado en tierras Italianas… pero se nota que no es de ese país…

-¡Suéltenme! –comenzaba a gritar Nueva España… comenzaba a molestarse… demasiado… Rusia y Ucrania comenzaron a acercarse más para poder ver y ayudar al niño… pero lo que vieron los dejo sin aliento…

Alejandro más que molesto rompió las cuerdas que lo ataban, su mirada se podía ver el enojo, sus ojos eran ahora de un rojo sangre.

-Malditos bastardos… mi hermano los matara al enterarse…

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto el hombre algo sorprendido de ver el como el niño se escapó de las cuerdas.

-Me llamo Nueva España… soy el hermano del Imperio Español y ustedes… están muertos…

Después de aquello Alejandro puso en práctica TODO lo que Prusia, Turquía, Hong Kong y Taiwán, dos minutos después TODOS (menos Rusia y Ucrania) estaban en el suelo inconscientes o medio muertos… Ucrania sorprendida se acercó al pequeño.

-Oye… ¿Tu en verdad eres el hermanito de España? –pregunto la mujer de manera dulce.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes…?

-Yo me llamo Ucrania… y él es mi hermano Rusia-chan.

-¿Rusia? ¿Tú no eres con el que mi hermano está peleando?

-Se podría decir… eres muy interesante da~

-¿Puedo irme?

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De Italia… estaba con mis tíos Prusia y Austria… pero no sé dónde está o por donde irme.

-Si quieres te llevamos – ofreció Ucrania, Rusia la miro algo molesto.

-Hermana… él es hermano del enemigo…

-Rusia-chan es un niño… él no tiene la culpa de nada… además mira… es tan lindo… ven pequeño…

Durante el viaje Ucrania cargaba y hablaba con Alejandro, Rusia de vez en cuando se metía en la plática al ver que el pequeño aparentemente no le temía y eso le dio mucho gusto… además durante el camino paraban para comer y mostrarle muchas cosas al menor… en cuanto llegaron a Roma todas las naciones encargadas y las que conocieron a la colonia estaban en pánico.

-Por lo visto se les perdió algo da~ -llamo Ivan llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Tío Rod, tío Gil – llamo Alex bajándose de los brazos de Ucrania y corría hacia sus tíos los cuales al verlo lo abrasaron con fuerza.

-¡Enano! ¿Dónde cojones estabas? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –regaño Prusia feliz de haber encontrado a su sobrio.

Los dos agradecieron de corazón a Ucrania y a Rusia por haberlo encontrado, después de aquel incidente los "niñeros" vigilaban más al moreno, de vez en cuando Rusia o Ucrania iban a visitar a Alejandro… al parecer le tomaron cariño… pero claro también faltaba algo… finalmente el día en el que la guerra termino y España tenía que regresar por su hermanito… aquello puso muy triste a los germanos pues se encariñaron mucho con el niño.

-¡Alex! ¡Nene he regresado! – gritaba España mientras entraba a la casa de Prusia, al entrar vio a su hermanito tocando el piano bajo la tutela de Austria, sin embargo al escuchar el llamado de España se levantó rápidamente y corre hacia a su hermano.

-¡Antonio! ¡Te e extrañado mucho! – gritaba totalmente emocionado mientras se abrazaba del español, en eso Antonio miro la ropa que traía puesta su hermanito:

Alejandro con una apariencia de 15 años tenía el cabello alborotado y a la vez peinado en ciertos lugares dándole un aire salvaje y sensual, tenía un traje parecido al de Austria a excepción que este era negro con toques rojos, tenía un collar con una cruz muy parecida a la que tenía Prusia.

-Alejandro… ¿Y esa ropa? –pregunto mientras se separaba de su hermano.

-¿Esta? Ah… tío Rod me la mando a hacer junto a tío Gil con tía Eli ¿Verdad que me veo awesome con ella? – decía mientras daba una vuelta con un aire muy parecido al de Prusia, a España casi se le caía la boca al suelo.

-¿awesome?...

-¡Antonio! – grito Gilbert entrando a la sala con Lud en brazos, bajo con cuidado a su hermanito para saludar a su amigo, se saludaron como buenos amigos que eran en eso Roderich cargo a Alejandro, a pesar que tanto como el Lud ya habían crecido aún tenían la maña de cargarlos como cuando eran pequeños.

-¿Alejandro no les ha causado problemas? –pregunto Antonio un poco preocupado.

-¿Problemas? ¡Bromeas! ¡Este niño es el mejor aprendiz que ha tenido Ore-sama! – contesto desconcertando a España, en eso tanto como Rod los niños salieron de la casa.

-¿Cómo que aprendiz?...

-Ore-sama le ha enseñado al pequeño Alex como se awesome, además de que le enseñe como invadir las regiones vitales del enemigo kesesese~

-¿Eh? – aunque Prusia no lo veía, Antonio comenzó a desprender un aura oscura -¿Qué le isiste a mi hermanito?

-Nada solo… - en eso Prusia se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina de su amigo asustándolo un poco.

…

-¿Crees que Niisan le haga algo al tío Gil? – pregunto Alex a su tío que lo cargaba.

-Todo es posible – le respondió sin darle mucha importancia, Austria estaba en el jardín cargando a los peques que estaban sentados en sus piernas.

-Podre de mi hermano… espero que no le pase nada - murmuro Lud algo preocupado por su hermano.

-Pues yo creo que mi hermano lo va a poner como camote – le contesta con una sonrisa de medio lado muy parecida a la de Prusia… tal vez no fue muy buena idea que Prusia se encargara de Alejandro por 1 mes completo mientras Austria tuvo que irse por la temporada de conciertos de música clásica, en ese momento se escucharon algunos gritos proviniendo de la casa…

-¡ANTONIO ALEJATE! ¡WAAAAAA!

-¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE PIDO UN FAVOR! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-Sip… le fue mal kesesese~ -se rio Nueva España mientras se bajaba de la sobre protección del austriaco para poder jugar

Sip… tal vez Gilbert se habrá salido con la suya… para pesar de Rod… pero ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de convivir por un tiempo con su sobrino y transmitirle lo que sabían… así que si… para bien o para mal Gilbert había vuelto a su sobrino "Awesome" y tal vez le enseñara mas… si Antonio no lo mata primero…

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

¡Tadan! ... espero que les aiga gustado :3

Si lo leen... ¡Comenten que para eso escribo para ustedes! okei no XP

pero si me pondría muy feliz si comentaran :'D

tal vez me anime mas adelante a subir nuevos proyectos... no lo se... en fin... ¡Mata ne!~ ^^


End file.
